Surak
For other meanings, see Surak (disambiguation). Surak was a legendary Vulcan philosopher, scientist, and logician, considered the greatest of all who ever lived on Vulcan and the father of the modern Vulcan civilization. ( ) Life Surak lived in the 4th century, during the Time of Awakening. ( ) As a scientist, he was considered on the same level as Albert Einstein and Isaac Newton. ( ) Surak walked in Vulcan's Forge, beginning in the Gateway and crossing the Plain of Blood. His logic was said to have cooled it from the heat of battle. It was here that he founded the T'Karath Sanctuary. ( ) Surak told stories of the IDIC. He stated that the IDIC "had no end," and that its name was only a shadow of its true meaning. He was also an active mind melder. ( ) Surak's followers included T'Klass, one of the first Kolinahr masters. ( ) During the Time of Awakening, Vulcan suffered from a series of devastating wars, which nearly destroyed the planet. In the early stages of what was to be another devastating war, Surak's followers sent emissaries to propose peace. Many of these emissaries were killed, but over time they achieved peace on their planet. ( ) Surak was killed in the last battle against "those who marched beneath the Raptor's wings." ( ) He died from radiation sickness by atomic weapons on Mount Seleya. ( ) Surak's katra Just prior to his death, Surak's katra was taken and housed in a katric ark. This ark was discovered in 2137 by Syrran, who became the holder of Surak's katra. With Surak's katra, Syrran founded the Syrranite movement. ( ) Syrran melded with his followers, letting them all touch Surak's mind. Syrran died in 2154 during a sand fire and transferred Surak's katra to Captain Jonathan Archer. ( ) Archer began having visions of Surak's time, and was able to find the T'Karath Sanctuary and the Kir'Shara. An attempt was made by T'Pau to remove Surak's katra from Archer, but it failed, as Surak wished to remain within Archer. ( ) After Archer finished his quest, Surak's katra was placed in the mind of another Vulcan priest. ( ) Surak's Legacy Surak's original writings (the "Kir'Shara") were believed to have disappeared by the 22nd century, although many copies of his teachings were recorded by his followers. ( ) These teachings led to the majority of Vulcans purging their emotions. ( ) A group of Vulcans, known as the V'tosh ka'tur, examined these writings, and believed that Surak wanted Vulcans to master their emotions, not purge them. Many of them existed in the 22nd century. ( ) The Teachings of Surak were translated into English by Skon prior to 2152. ( ) After the Kir'Shara was discovered in 2154, it ushered in the Vulcan Reformation. ( ) During the 23rd century, a Vulcan courier was named ''Surak''. ( ) Items from before his time were labeled as "pre-Surak" by the 24th century. ( ) Image of Surak In 2269, the Excalbians created an image of Surak in their attempt to understand the differences between good and evil. Surak was paired with the image of Abraham Lincoln, as well as Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock as figures who were good. Spock displayed emotion when he met the image of Surak, something Surak understood and stated "Let us speak no further of it." He was "pleased" to note the differences between Vulcans and Earth men. When Surak discovered the fact that the Excalbians wished them to "fight to the death," he wanted no part in it. He first wished to arrive at a peaceful settlement with the four images of evil (Genghis Khan, Phillip Green, Zora, and Kahless the Unforgettable). When Kirk began planning for the fight, Surak's logic told him that they should consider more peaceful actions. Surak considered the present situation analogous to the one that occurred in ancient Vulcan, and would not participate in any fighting, as it was "more logical to heal than kill." Spock was touched by Surak's conviction to pacifism. After the others agreed, Surak walked to the enemy camp with his message of peace. After a long conversation with Colonel Green, Surak was killed and his voice was imitated by Kahless in an attempt to lure and kill Kirk, Spock, and Lincoln. ( ) Background Information Surak's Excalbian image was played by Barry Atwater in . In ENT Season 4, Surak was played by Bruce Gray. Unlike previous recastings (such as Kahless, Saavik, Zephram Cochrane, and Braxton), for the Vulcan trilogy on Enterprise, the producers made a conscious effort to cast an actor who resembled the originator of the role. In a letter to the editors of the fanzine Eridani Triad, which was dedicated to stories of Surak and the pre-Reform era, Barry Atwater stated that he had been "turned on" by the idea of Surak, and "I had to fight with the director and the two lead actors in order to play Surak the way I wanted to." Barry Atwater, letter to the editors, facsimile printed in Eridani Triad 2 (Doris Beetem and Judith Brownlee, eds.), March 1971. Appearances and References * ** ** ** ** ** (appearance) ** (appearance) * ("image of Surak") * * Apocrypha The Vulcan's Soul series of novels show parts of Surak's life. The final novel in the trilogy, Epiphany, states that his katra remains at Mount Seleya, ready to serve his people. Chapter "Vulcan: Six" of Spock's World by Diane Duane also details the life of Surak. References External link * cs:Surak de:Surak fr:Surak it:Surak Category:Vulcans Category:Scientists Category:Religious figures